Weaving Through The Tangled Gardens
by SMYGO4EVA
Summary: MultiPOV. Feelings and suspicions about Yami and Serenity's relationship. Chapter 12 up!
1. Weaving Through The Tangled Gardens

Weaving Through The Tangled Gardens

By SMYGO4EVA

I know what happened. I saw you.

Yami, I walked into our bedroom and I saw Serenity in your arms. Asleep and rid of her clothes, as you were also.

So that's where those images came from now. In my dreams, I see your own. Serenity is in those dreams, isn't she? Your dreams, your twisted fantasies, your perverted desires and your flames of temptation….I see them too.

I wonder where you are everyday, hoping you would be okay and I just want to see that you're all right. I wander our home, the Game Shop, even Domino City to find you. I don't hear anything from the bathroom at first, but I heard something. It was you, jerking off about Serenity.

Serenity is _not_ someone who anyone could jerk off thinking about.

She's our friend. She's Joey's sister, and the reason he keeps dueling. Heck, he used the million-dollar prize from Duelist Kingdom to fix her eyesight. He's a good brother.

What would he think? What would Joey think if he figured out that you and his sister had slept together? Would he punch you?

I honestly have no idea.

What would Téa say about this?

I know that she likes you a lot. I let her help you find your memories because I knew what you meant to her. What would she say?

What would _Serenity_ say about _you_?

She must like you. I don't know why. She hasn't said anything, but she certainly must've said something to you. She's sweet and kind, just like Ryou. She even stayed strong for Joey when Marik defeated him back in the Duel Tower. And yet, she hid these feelings for you from us.

Did she respond to your caresses? Did she like the way you touched her in places she would never have dreamed of? Hm?

Did you take her in the worst or best possible way, wanting to hear her shout your name in throes of ecstasy? Did you just want to pound into her senselessly so you would gain something in this? Did she like it?

Was this forced?

Did **you **force her?

From the back?

From the front? Just for you?

Well?

What do you have to say about that, Pharaoh?

I hope you know what you're doing, Yami, because if you hurt her in some way…..I don't know what to do with you. All these secrets, these lies…. I've had enough of these flowers, which are really petals of blood from your Garden of Eden.

Weaving through these tangled gardens…you must be getting tired of all this. Especially for Serenity.

You do love her, don't you?

Just like what Shakespeare said…"What a tangled web we have weaved, when at first we only practice to deceive…" or something like that. It's really happening.

**Owari**


	2. Questioning

Questioning

By SMYGO4EVA

Yuugi…. how did you know?

I would never treat Serenity like that…I would never treat her as if she was my pleasure slave…

I don't know what came over me, but I love her. I truly do lover her.

Yes, she is a good person and I treat her a good person, and you know that.

Do you?

It may not look like it, but I do love her.

The cravings I had just got out of control. I hold her close to my heart. We only slept together because we both wanted to.

I didn't force her to do anything she didn't want to. I would never hurt her. Never. But I did take her from both ends, from the back and from the front.

She complied with the act of intimacy, and we enjoyed every minute of it, Yuugi. I can't dent that.

You're correct, Joey and Téa should know about this, but I only want the time to be right. Serenity loves her brother very much and she thinks of Téa as her dearest friend. Tristan and Duke may have liked her, but she thought of them as friends. Just like you did, and I did.

She is mine, Yuugi. You can see that in plain sight.

I took her innocence and she gladly gave it to me. As I told you before, I did not force her. I would never. Do you think I raped her?

How dare you….

How _dare_ you!!!

You assume that I'm THAT vicious?! THAT compulsive?

I don't know what to say about this. I don't know where you got these ideas. You know me pretty well; you know I would never do such a despicable act.

Serenity is mine and only mine and she accepts me for who I am.

And you should too.


	3. I Love You, I Hate You

I Love You, I Hate You

By SMYGO4EVA

Three words can change someone's life or destroy it..

I should know….

Yami said he loved me…. he really did.

In the park, I was sitting on the bench and silently wondering if I really loved him and if his feelings were mutual.

They were…. they were mutual…. He returned my love, Yugi.

He said he loved me…

I was able to look at him for the person he truly was…. not the person who duels and triumphs…. I saw him for who he was…

A lover, a friend, and a big heart….

Sometimes I wonder, if anyone would find out about our relationship, would they hate me?

Would they say 'I Hate You'?

I never want to hear those words, but I don't want them to hurt me…

All of this is too much….

Would Téa say that she hated me because I betrayed her trust?

Would Joey hate me for not telling him?

Would you hate me, Yugi?

Would you?

Would _they_?

I need to know…. someone answer me…

Answer me…

Answer me!!!

Don't say 'I hate you'!

Don't say it!

Just say 'I love you'!

I do love Yami!

I do!

He told me he loved me…

He doesn't hate me….

I hope he won't hate me…because I would never betray him…. Never….

I hope no one will….


	4. Forbidden

Forbidden

By SMYGO4EVA

Poor soul…

You let her suffer through your touches and your uncontrollable urges to relieve yourself of sexual repression.

You're a fool, Pharaoh.

I never thought of you as the kind of exalted king who would take advantage of young girls, but now I see that you're the first.

_Pharaoh_, you do realize she's mine, don't you? You look surprised…

How naïve of you, to think that dear Serenity was pure the moment you fucked her and took her innocence away. She was already mine.

When you weren't looking, right before the tournament began on Kaiba's Duel Tower, I intended to shake your poor friend Joey's confidence away, but dear serenity got in the way.

She was there, and let's just say I 'toyed' with her innocence a bit.

She trembled in my touch, Pharaoh, and it wasn't for you. Oh no, it was for me…

Oh? You seem angry now, but you know that she was the forbidden fruit that had already been tasted.

Pretty, pretty Serenity. She was beautiful, really. You couldn't stand having even your friends and little Yugi get in the way. Let's face it, you wanted her brother to suffer by my hands so you would comfort her, and take a piece of her beauty away.

Bit by bit, you would reach in something I would have already taken as my own.

You wouldn't want something until it has been missing for a while. The news shakes you to the core, doesn't it? The thought of someone lost to another's arms who belonged to you first.

You wanted to take Serenity, to corrupt her, to fuck her senseless so she would only cry out your name? To hear her sobs and tears dripping onto the mattress before your eyes? To revel in her beauty so no one else would have her? To lick her from head to toe? To the center in which a woman would surrender to you instantaneously?

Serenity was the apple in your eye and from afar, she watched you become the king you once were in these duels you put yourself against countless opponents, including myself.

You saw her too and you never acknowledged her until you felt something harden….

She's a picture, flawed yet perfect in every way. I don't see why she submitted to you, because she already chose me over you.

I tasted her first, Pharaoh. She's mine…. my little kitten. Not yours. Even in the dark abysses of the Shadow Realm, she is mine.

Mine…


	5. Collides With Beauty

Collides With Beauty

By SMYGO4EVA

You should have told me, Serenity...

Whoa...all of this...this is happening so fast, isn't it?

I never knew that, you and the Pharaoh, I mean. I...I...I don't have anything to say. Except that...you still should have told me...

I don't think you know this but I...I love the Pharaoh too. I have for a long time now, and for Yugi. I was going to tell him...Yami...that I loved him...when the time was right...when I was sure that he would feel the same way. He always saw me as a friend, but I wanted to be more than that. But that won't happen now...the Pharaoh loves you...

You, Serenity.

Me, you, we're friends. Friends stick together. Friends tell each other what they feel...who they like...and who they love. You didn't tell me who you loved...You know that both Tristan and Duke like you a lot, but you chose to see them as friends. For that, I applaud you.

But...I never saw this coming...not once.

You never saw this, did you? Yami is handsome, strong and caring, likewise to Yugi; you must've seen those traits beyond the dueling skills. He's famous for that. What else is he like?

Do you know?

Do you, Serenity?

You met up with him first hand...you should know, but here's one thing that doesn't make sense...did he love you too? Did he share the same feelings? Did he only see me as a friend? _Only_ a friend? A companion?

He...He must've said that he loved you. I just know it. By the look in your eyes, he did. He really did.

Then what happened afterwards? Did you kiss him? Did he kiss you? Did you hug him? Did he hug you? Did you guys..._sleep_ together?

I need a straight answer, Serenity. You're my friend. Please...tell me the truth.

"Yes?"

You did sleep with him, didn't you? I see...

What...what did it feel like?

To be held?

To be touched?

To be blessed?

To be free?

What did it feel like?

Please tell me...

Love collides with beauty?

Such a...what a thing to say...

You always knew that?

What a thing to say...Serenity...

_**(A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I have the ACTs coming up and I work with the Crew on the spring play "with their eyes". Read and review!) **_


	6. Black & Red Ink

Black & Red Ink

By SMYGO4EVA

It's always something in this life, isn't it?

Mom and Dad's divorce, the eye operation, and all that went down in Battle City. I never thought you would grow up so fast, Serenity.

To be honest, I…I had no idea you had feelings for the Pharaoh.

You were always there for me, but how come you never told me about him?

Why didn't you tell me?

That's the only question, sis.

Well, maybe a few more, but the answers, you can tell me later.

I'm sure as heck am relieved you didn't Duke or Tristan, that's for sure. They'll understand.

They're too good for ya, anyway, Serenity.

All right; I have an idea for why you didn't tell me about your feelings. You weren't sure if they were real and you weren't ready to tell your big brother.

The Pharaoh's my best bud, sis. It's ok if you like him. I'm sure Yugi would be happy for you two.

It's ok that you love him, too. I just want you to be happy.

Hold on a minute!

If what you're saying is true, for 2 months, did you…

Did you two….sleep together? You know, do the nasty-nasty?

Maybe not the nasty-nasty, but you know what I'm talking about.

Did you sleep with the Pharaoh?

Oh.

I….never thought of that.

You did sleep with him.

The big step, huh?

What was it like? Oh, jeez! Don't tell me, don't answer that! On second thought, don't tell me!

That was weird, I know.

My baby sister is growing up. You're not a little kid anymore. And I'm proud of ya, sis.

You're growing up, but you still need guidance in this world before you go out on your own.

And you know what? I think the Pharaoh is a good way to start. He's a born leader, like you're the follower.

Leader, follower, different yet the same. Like black and red ink. They mix together.

_**(A/N: DAMN! I had a busy summer, turned 16, babysat my little niece Ava, our cousins came over, and now I start my Junior year in high school. Time flies very fast. Sorry about the long update. I know, I'm terrible. Read and Review!) **_


	7. Kiss From A Rose

Kiss From A Rose

Kiss From A Rose

By SMYGO4EVA

Deliverance….

I've heard about this – secret affairs stepping into the light and unknown histories revealed. It's almost interesting, really. I never really thought that the Pharaoh and Serenity would end up together. It's almost surreal.

I know that anything is possible, with all the stuff with the Millennium Items and….the Thief King …coming into existence, but love can transcend through anything. The shadows can seep into the sunlight's rays and set them free.

Liberation is lovely and beautiful, just like the flowers being born into spring. The flowers are of the essence of new beginnings. I see this love as a new beginning, as afterbirth, really. The rose symbolizes love and undying affection and the white roses are all love sees in happiness. White is innocence, purity and reverence and red is respect and devotion.

The kiss is quite beautiful between two people who love each other dearly. The kiss from a rose is a gift to couples, and the Pharaoh and Serenity will always have my blessing.

_**(A/N: Sorry about the long update – stupid me! There were musicals and exams at school and many other things to worry about. The arrival of spring is near and that is where I got inspiration for this chapter. Isn't Ryou a sweetie and a poet?) **_


	8. Forgiven, I Want To Be Forgiven

Forgiven (I Want To Be Forgiven)

Forgiven (I Want To Be Forgiven)

By SMYGO4EVA

Some things are imaginary…even to us; a nightmare is only a figment of our imagination, when it would feel so real in actuality. The atonement of souls can make a big difference to all of us non-conformists and non-believers in the world. In the illusion we call reality and dreams which become the perception we see.

I never thought that love existed, that it actually can happen. So it wouldn't become an illusion. I thought it was a bunch of made-up fairy tales and a thin line between fiction and real happiness.

I was wrong.

Now I see that the delusion is no more and that you can see love at first sight, and I guess you two see that now. I can that the reality can be sublime from all the twisted tapestries of escape we all seek.

A forsaken valentine can be salvaged.

A heart can be saved.

A rose can be caught in one hand, and no thorns would be seen.

The atonement, that very love, is what I seek too. In my dreams, in my own reality, just as you two have found it, but as my own. I see the dream as my redemption, since I want to be forgiven.

_**(A/N: From Mai's point of view, she has seen her own and someone's feelings get tossed around, but at the same time, she sees the beauty of love when it appears in a miracle. That's what I believe.) **_


	9. Out Of Loneliness

Out Of Loneliness

Out Of Loneliness  
By SMYGO4EVA

I didn't see this coming….

I mean it…the Pharaoh and Serenity…together? It's a little bizarre, not to mention that it's kind of weird. I never thought the Pharaoh could see her as girlfriend. I never really saw him do anything besides dueling. Ironic, huh?

In Battle City, Serenity was vulnerable and in need of protection, so I did everything I could to do so. But when we were in the Virtual World, I failed. I failed to protect, and I wasn't strong enough.

The Pharaoh is strong.

Stronger than me.

Do you want to know why I said that?

Anyone?

I thought so.

I tried to help her with all I could do, although Duke liked her too. That got on my nerves, and we would end up in a stupid competition for her affection. The Pharaoh may have indirectly liked her at the beginning; all I knew that he gave her looks from time to time, and I wouldn't be surprised if Serenity looked at him too.

I realize now that you can't help who you love, and that false affection is out of loneliness. I still like her, but it wasn't strong as before.

The feeling isn't strong anymore.

I like her.

I don't love her.

The Pharaoh loves Serenity, and she loves him.

I hope everything will be ok between them.

_**(A/N: Tristan is abnormally contemplative in this one, just so we can see another side of him.) **_


	10. Birth By Sleep

Birth By Sleep

Birth By Sleep  
By SMYGO4EVA

The contact is lost, isn't it?

The Pharaoh and Serenity are together? Never expected that, I guess. I thought she would choose me…or at least I thought she would. She might've chosen Tristan, but…no, he's too much like Joey.

Ok, there is a similarity there.

That's reality, perhaps. It never lets go of the harshness of the truth. The truth may be painful, but it's there. May it be peaceful or may it be bothering, the truth is there.

Wait a minute – there is another similarity.

Joey was willing to give up his life for Serenity, and the Pharaoh would….

He would too.

So surreal.

So bizarre.

Such as birth by sleep, the difference and likeness is really weird. That should be enough to even be curious about such things as love. It's weird at first, but it is exciting at the same time. One thing can lead to another, but you're in that realm.

Realms of unusual comparisons and ones of similar differences can coexist in at the same time.

I can clearly remember what it was like to be in that realm, the fog of affection, but we're all in the real world now. I see the reality.

She loves the Pharaoh.

I can see it from here.

From the realm, in birth by sleep.

(A/N: I've always thought of Duke as the perceptive one, sans the competitive nature, and those ideas can be abstract at times.)


	11. Higher State Of Consciousness

Higher State Of Consciousness

Higher State Of Consciousness  
By SMYGO4EVA

A fallen angel is cast aside or held close in one's memory….

The barrier in one's mind can or cannot be mended, surrounding their every being and cursing them to damnation for all eternity. With love one cannot learn of reality, but sadly they would have to wake up.

If it meant to have the love by your side, then it would work also. If it was hidden, the soul would rise and fall in the state of unconsciousness. They wish it would never end; nonetheless there is a light beyond the darkness, beyond the beautiful and damned and far beyond the calling of simple fantasy.

The very state could be a fantasy or reality, and the melded heartbeats continue to lie dormant in solitude. Horrors that humans have never seen can be perceived as sheer delusion, but there is a way to see if one is willing to accept the loneliness. Star-crossed lovers meet once again after so long, and the tale would be fantasy. But in reality, there would be tragedy if it appears.

They would be whispers of sweet nothings, of great love and the story would unfold in this higher state of consciousness.

_**(A/N: This is an abstract look at Yami and Serenity's love instead of a point-of-view chapter. **__**The last chapter is next!) **_


	12. Goodbye, My Darling

Goodbye, My Darling

Goodbye, My Darling  
By SMYGO4EVA

Serenity  
I have always loved you from the very beginning  
You brought the light back into my heart  
When I'm with you, I hope the light will never fade

_Yami  
I love you too  
I now see that Heaven's lore has accepted us  
And sees us with an angel's grace _

I was once a man beyond the edge of reason  
But you saved me, in that fateful day  
You were rare and beautiful, and you still are  
Just like a white rose, you are the most exquisite

_My soul could rise and fly once again  
Upon the wings of white clouds  
Glittering clouds of snow and sanguine  
I would hear the angels cry tears of joy_

Until death do us part  
The dreams and illusions will fade  
Into the reality that is us  
Until that day, I will never say goodbye, my darling

_Until death takes us from each other  
Into an unfair circumstance  
I'll always be by your side  
I will love you and never say goodbye, my darling _

_**(A/N: Hope you like! This is the last chapter. This poem is basically their happily ever after, until death do them part. I want to thank all my reviewers. You guys are the greatest and you make me keep writing! Please Review!) **_


End file.
